Powerpuff girls z love
by Blossombubble
Summary: The PPGZ are going to high school where they met Kiato, Riku and Takashi shou who they think are the RRBZ. but then they start falling in love with them are they the enimes and will there love bloom
1. The PPGZ and the RRBZ charistic log

_**Momoko aka Blossom**_

_: Long Orange hair to her lower thigh sill wearing ribbon_

_Age: 15_

_: Light pink eyes_

_: B cup small I think_

_**Miyako aka Bubbles**_

_: Blond twin tail drill shaped hair up to shoulders_

_Age: 15_

_: Baby blue eyes _

_: C cup medium I think_

_**Kaoru aka Buttercup**_

_: Messy raven black hair_

_Age: 15_

_: Forest green eyes_

_: D cup big I think_

_**Kaito aka Brick**_

_: Orange hair still wearing red hat_

_Age: 15_

_: Crimson red eyes_

_**Riku aka Boomer**_

_: Blond hair_

_Age: 15_

_: Dark but a little light blue_

_**Takashi aka Butch**_

_: Raven black hair with a tiny ponytail at the back_

_Age: 15_

_: Dark but light forest green eyes_


	2. PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORENT AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note**

**This is a very important message please read it! Let us get to the point here okay sound fine? Well okay, what I wanted to say is I am going to create a series of powerpuff girl's z stories. In addition, when I am done with this one I am going to add a new chapter to the stories and put a hyper link in them to connect to each other in order. So look for the hyper links when I am done doing the first chapter of the new story which of cores is not now because I have to finish this story. Now bye! **

**^-^ lol.**


	3. First day of school

Chapter 1

First day of school

: Momoko P. o. v

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up from the sound of my mom "Momoko get down already, your

Going to be late" shouted my mom. "What did she mean I'm going to be late?" I thought I look at the

Calendar then I saw what she means as I saw it was Monday my first day of high school. "Wait its Monday," I thought in terror I jumped out of bed, put on my pink-v neck sweater, my pink and red skirt, my red ribbon and my white power puff girls z belt*That's what I always wear* then I ran down stairs and went to school. When I got to school Miyako and Kaoru were waiting for me Miyako is now 16 she has her normal pigtails but longer down to her waist and has a c cup now too! And well Kaor she doesn't want me to say this but she is 16 and well her hair is down to her shoulder and has d cups much bigger then mine I wonder what she does to make them so big.

: Miyako P. o. v

"Lets get going now were going to be late," I said in a hurried voice and we ran to our classrooms, when we got there we made it just in time and took our seats in the back row ring, ring, ring and school started. Mrs. Keen walked in and said, "Class today we have 3 new students today, come on in", a orange haired boy with crimson red eyes wearing a red hat came in and he looks like Momoko. Then a blonde boy wearing blue and black jacket with blue eyes came in and he kind of looks likes me. Then finally, a raven-haired boy with a ponytail and dark green eyes came in and he kind of looks like Kaoru, came in and the girls giggled and started to whisper "did you see him he's so hot" and the boys introduced there selves.

: Bricks P.o. v

"Hello my name is Kaito shou (aka Brick) my favorite color is red and I am 15, the blonde standing next to me is Riku shou and his favorite color is blue and he is also, finally the raven haired guy stand in next to Riku is Takashi and his favorite color is green and he is 15 too. We are all brothers" "hey o" said Riku "sup" said Takashi. "Ok" said Mrs. Keen "Kaito you well sit next to Momoko, Riku set behind Miyako and Takashi set behind Kaoru" "okay" my brothers and I all said in unison and went our seats.

: Kaoru P. o. v

"Hey Momoko, hey Miyako don't they look familiar I mean Kaito looks like Brick from the RRBZ and Riku looks like Boomer from the RRBZ and Takashi looks like Butch from the RRBZ" I whispered "yeah I think so too" Said Momoko. "Well I think your right but they might not let's see and wait" "kay" and we all waited to see what would happen.

**:Me, sorry if that was short this is the first chapter I ever made so be sure to review and see you again next time and to be precise I mean next month. **

**: Kaito, that was good for a first timer.**

**: Me, o stop that is making me blush.**

**: Everyone, well bye.**


End file.
